Catena
by Lunette Athella
Summary: CHAP 2!/ Aku mencintainya. Tapi, sepertinya aku bukanlah yang diinginkannya. Memang, aku sudah menyerah untuk mengejarnya dan memilih untuk duduk tenang meski tetap memperhatikannya. Namun, semua itu berubah karena hal kuno bernama 'perjodohan'. Kembali, aku terikat dengannya. Terikat oleh 'rantai'./AkashixREADER/OC. Mostly first POV. Warn inside. RnR please? :3/
1. Prologue : Gomenne

"_Nee, _kau menyukai Seijuurou-kun, bukan?"

"Tidak."

_Iya! Aku menyukainya._

_Tidak. Aku mencintainya. Aku menginginkannya!_

Iris dua warnanya yang berkilat indah. Surai merah menawannya. Wajah yang terbingkai sempurna dengan senyum khas yang membutakan. Aroma _mint_ memabukkan. Juga tatapan intens berbahaya namun memikat.

Semuanya! Aku menginginkan semua darinya. Setiap inci dari tubuhnya. Juga _hatinya…_

_._

"Eh? Bukannya kau pernah bilang kalau kau menyukainya?"

"Aku berbohong."

_Aku berbohong, lagi. Karena aku tahu…_

Kalau dia tidak pernah menginginkanku.

.

**.**

**| Catena |**

**.**

**Kuroko **no **Basuke **(c) **Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

Rate: K - T

Genre: **Romance. **Hurt also, maybe?

**Catena** (c) **Lunette** **Athella**

.

**Summary:**

Aku mencintainya. Tapi, sepertinya aku bukanlah yang diinginkannya. Memang, aku sudah menyerah untuk mengejarnya dan memilih untuk duduk tenang meski tetap memerhatikannya. Namun, semua itu berubah karena hal kuno bernama 'perjodohan'. Kembali, aku terikat dengannya. Terikat oleh 'rantai'.

**Pair :**

Akashi x OC/Reader

**Warning/s:**

Typo/s, beberapa scene gak jelas. orz jangan salahkan saya. POV berganti/mostly first POV, OOC, OC, alur gaje, terlalu cepat/lambat plus plus.

**Prologue : Gomenne.**

**.**

**.**

Maafkan aku…

Aku mencintaimu.

_._

Rasanya berat sekali. Seolah membuka kedua kelopak mata adalah hal terakhir yang terpikir olehku untuk dilakukan hari ini. Tapi, berulang kali aku menarik selimut dan kembali bergelung ditempat tidur, berulang kali pula seseorang dengan suara yang familiar memintaku untuk berhenti melakukan hal itu.

Aku menutupi kepalaku dengan bantal. Berusaha tak mendengar lontaran kalimat berbaris yang tak usai juga dikeluarkan orang itu. Namun, tetap saja sayup-sayup, suara itu tetap menyapa indra pendengaranku.

"…Bangunlah! Ini hari pernikahanmu, kan?"

Pernikahan, heh? Lelucon macam apa itu?

"Hei! Keluarga Akashi-sama pasti akan marah kalau kau tidak bangun sekarang!"

Marah? Biarkan saja.

"Ada apa? Bukankah kau sudah menyetujui pernikahan ini?"

Itu karena aku menyayangimu, Papa.

Perlahan, suara itu terdengar lirih. "Tolong… Hanya kaulah satu-satunya harapanku. Lakukan ini untukku."

Rasanya perasaanku mencelos. Aku tidak tahan lagi. Entah sejak kapan aku mulai terisak. Hal yang kusadari kemudian, seseorang mengangkat bantal yang menutupi kepalaku dan menarikku hingga terduduk lalu memelukku hangat.

"Maafkan Papa…"

Tidak! Tidak! Ini bukan salah Papa. Bukan karena hal bodoh bernama 'perjodohan' itu. Bukan, sungguh.

Awalnya, aku sangat senang. Mengetahui dengan hal ini aku dapat menyelamatkan Mama. Mengetahui dengan hal ini Papa tak perlu disakiti lagi oleh orang-orang sialan yang mengejarnya kemana-mana karena hutang. Aku hanya merasa ini benar-benar menyakitkan…

Sangat.

"_Kau akan dijodohkan dengan anak pemilik sebuah perusahaan besar yang juga sahabatku. Kalau kau menyetujuinya, maka dia akan membantu kita untuk membayar biaya pengobatan Mama dan juga hutangku. Kau mau, kan?"_

Sungguh dengan refleks aku berkata cepat kalau aku menyetujuinya. Selama ini, aku tak dapat berbuat banyak untuk membantu Papa menebus biaya pengobatan Mama dan biaya sehari-hari kami. Semua yang dapat kulakukan hanya berkonsentrasi penuh pada sekolah.

Tapi, dengan perjodohan ini aku bisa tetap bersekolah, kan? Aku juga bisa membantu Papa. Lalu, kenapa aku perlu menolak? Aku juga tidak begitu peduli siapa yang akan dijodohkan denganku. Yang ada dipikiranku hanya cara menolong Papa dan Mama. Tapi, disitulah kesalahanku.

.

"_Baiklah, Otousan. Aku menyetujuinya."_

"_Terima kasih."_

"_Lalu, dengan siapa aku dijodohkan?"_

"_Seijuurou. Akashi Seijuurou."_

_**. **_

Apa ini mimpi?

Kalau benar ini mimpi, pastilah ini mimpi terburuk yang pernah aku dapatkan.

_**.**_

Akashi Seijuurou. Aku mengenalnya sejak kami duduk dibangku sekolah dasar. Orang yang selalu kuperhatikan diam-diam. Karena sejak pertama kali kami bertemu, sejak ia menolongku yang terjatuh di taman waktu itu, _aku jatuh cinta padanya. _

Tentu saja saat itu aku tidak mengerti sepenuhnya dengan apa yang kurasakan. Tapi, semakin usiaku bertambah, semakin lama aku mengamatinya, semakin menggunung pula perasaan itu didadaku.

Untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupku, aku tidak mendapatkan alasan logis tentang hal sederhana kenapa ada istilah jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama. Karena aku mendadak menjadi gila saat berpikir bahwa aku tengah jatuh cinta setengah mati pada pria itu tanpa alasan yang jelas dan masuk akal. Aku semakin memuja sosoknya yang sempurna. Bahkan masih teringat olehku seringai manisnya ketika berhasil menarikku hingga tak tercebur ke sungai didekat taman itu. Sesuatu yang membuatku tak bisa mengalihkan perhatian bak sedetikpun.

Ketika itu…

Ketika aku mengetahui kenyataan sebenarnya. Kenyataan bahwa ia takkan pernah melirikku sebagai gadis yang paling diinginkan dalam hidupnya. Tragis karena aku menyimpulkan bahwa ia menyukai gadis lain.

Sahabatku?

Dan sejak saat itu, aku berhenti memimpikannya. Aku mulai menerima kenyataan itu dan membuang jauh-jauh sosoknya. Karena aku tahu, itu hanya akan membebani diriku sendiri. Meski itu adalah hal sia-sia karena setiap detik bayangan sosoknya dengan seenaknya melintas dipikiranku. Selain itu, kenyataan bahwa kami tak begitu dekat juga menyiksaku. Aku hanya terus memperhatikannya dari jauh. Kami tak begitu dekat memang, bahkan aku merasa dia tak pernah mengingatku apalagi mengenalku.

Lalu sekarang, aku akan menikahinya? Yang benar saja! Kenapa disaat aku berusaha melupakannya, justru hal semacam ini yang mendatangiku? Tuhan kejam sekali.

Tapi, jauh dilubuk hatiku, aku senang.

Selama ini, melihat sosoknya berdiri tegap dengan wajah tegas namun memikat, menyaksikan sikap dan mendengar suaranya sudah cukup untukku. Meskipun dalam hati aku meminta lebih dan memilikinya untukku sendiri, tetap saja awalnya itu terasa terlalu banyak.

Aku senang, bukan? Lalu, kenapa aku menangis begini? Kenapa sesuatu didadaku terasa seperti tersayat oleh benda kasat mata yang tajam? Karena aku tahu bahwa dia takkan menganggapku miliknya?

Aku memang segera akan mendapatkan gelar sebagai Ny. Akashi selanjutnya. Tapi, hati pria itu…hati yang berharga itu…

Takkan kudapatkan dengan mudah.

_**. **_

"Kau sudah dengar tentang pernikahan kita, kan?"

"H-hai'."

"Aku akan memberi tahumu satu hal. Aku menyetujui pernikahan ini karena Ayahku yang menginginkannya. Dan...

_**Aku tidak mencintaimu**_**.**"

DEG.

_**.**_

Pintu itu terbuka dan pria itu berdiri disana.

Tepat di Altar yang kini jaraknya hanya beberapa langkah denganku. Tatapan mata semua hadirin berpakaian formal dan berdandanan mewah yang berkumpul ditempat itu kini tertuju padaku. Aku tak percaya. Dengan gaun putih menjuntai dan sebuah mahkota berlian indah menyampir rambutku, kini aku berjalan lurus kearahnya.

Jas hitam itu tampak cocok untuknya. Menambah kesan sempurna yang membutakan mata serta membuat jantungku seolah terlalu bersemangat bekerja sehingga memompa darah dengan cepat, menimbulkan bunyi berdentum yang menghantam rongga dadaku sehingga aku nyaris merasa kesakitan sendiri karena detakannya. Aku tiba-tiba merasa bisa kapan saja jatuh berlutut disana, kakiku lemas. Bagaimanapun juga, kontrol dirilah yang paling utama saat ini.

Namun tanpa sadar, aku meremas buket bunga dipeganganku. Pria itu menatapku. Dengan tatapan tajam seperti biasa. Tapi, kali ini aku tak melihat adanya kesan lembut yang tertera disana. Tidak seperti biasanya ketika ia menatap rekan setimnya ataupun _gadis itu. _Rasanya aku ingin sekali meraung sekencang-kencangnya seperti yang kulakukan malam sebelumnya.

Aku masih cukup waras untuk tidak mempermalukan diriku dan Papa yang berjalan disampingku begitu melihat banyak tamu-tamu penting dari keluarga Akashi bahkan media massa tak mau ketinggalan meliput acara sakral ini. Mengabaikan sakit yang kembali menyirnakan debaran rasa senangku tadi, aku berusaha tersenyum dan kini berhenti tepat disamping pria itu.

Oh, tuhan. Dan yang kusadari selanjutnya adalah bibirku seolah telah diatur otomatis untuk mengucapkan frasa itu.

.

"Aku bersedia."

.

Hei, maafkan aku.

Untuk saat ini, mungkin kau tak perlu mencintaiku.

Semua yang perlu kau lakukan adalah berdiri disampingku.

Karena suatu hari nanti…suatu hari nanti…aku akan

Membuatmu berbalik dan melihatku! Hanya aku.

.

.

**Prologue : end. **

**Continued in next chap.**

**Chapter 01, Ours.**

.

.

**A.N :**

**- Hahahaha! *tawa nista* Tau kok! Lune gabisa buat yang pake romance-romance gimana gituh. Makanya lagi belajar nih. Dan juga ini pendek, yak?*trollface* **

**- Ohm, Lune masih mikir-mikir kira-kira siapa yang jadi selingkuhan(?)nya Akashi, Momoi aja gimana? XD dan apa cerita ini perlu ditambahkan genre 'hurt/comfort' atau tidak? *trollface2***

**- Oh iya, 'Catena' itu dalam bahasa Italia dan Latin kalo ngga salah artinya ****rantai**** deh. Berhubung ntu kata tiba-tiba nongol di dashboard tumblr Lune, dan pas nyari-nyari lirik lagunya Gumi yang Sorry to You, eh langsung mikir buat fic ini sekaligus ada req buat married-life *trollface3***

**- RnR plis? :3 Flamer silahkan tutup tab atau exit secepatnya. Chap 1 bakal Lune post setelah..cukup kuota review ato mood nulis balik #liatin req yang numpuk dan baru dua yang jadi# *trollface4* /digeplak/**

**See ya in the next chap~!**


	2. Chapter 01, Ours

_Wanita itu tersenyum lembut. Sorot matanya memancarkan kehangatan melebihi selimut yang membalut tubuhku sekarang. Wajahnya memang tampak lelah dengan kantung mata menghias. Namun, kecantikan alaminya bak tak tertandingi. Ia meraih puncak kepalaku lalu mengelusnya pelan. Menyalurkan lagi kehangatan lainnya yang membuat mataku terpejam dan menikmati tiap-tiap gerakannya. _

_Hal yang kemudian kusadari adalah wanita itu menarik tangannya untuk segera menutup buku dipangkuannya. Ia berbisik pelan padaku. "Waktunya tidur."_

_Aku mengangguk paham. Namun, sebelum ia beranjak mematikan lampu disamping ranjangku, aku bicara cepat begitu teringat sesuatu. _

"Nee_, Mama. Kalau aku besar nanti aku juga ingin bertemu pangeran hebat seperti yang Mama ceritakan tadi!" ujarku bersemangat. "Pangeran berkuda tampan yang akan membawaku menuju istana megah miliknya. Lalu, ia dan aku akan hidup bahagia selamanya."_

_Aku bisa menyadari kalau tatapanku kini berkilat senang, begitulah ketika Mama kembali mengarahkan tangannya untuk mengelus kepalaku lembut. Wanita yang kusebut Mama itu kini kembali tersenyum, terlihat raut lelah diwajahnya mulai berkurang. Ia lalu menggerakkan bibir tipisnya. Mengucapkan sederet kalimat yang terus terngiang dikepalaku._

"_Hai'. Nanti kau akan menemukan pangeran itu, Sayang._

_Dan kalian akan hidup bahagia __**selamanya.**__"_

.

"..Dunia dimana semuanya akan berakhir bahagia selamanya?.."

"Apa maksudmu 'Dongeng'?"

.

**.**

**| Catena |**

**.**

**Kuroko **no **Basuke **(c) **Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

Rate: K - T

Genre: **Romance****, **a little **Hurt**-_uhuk!_

**Catena** (c) **Lunette** **Athella**

.

**Summary:**

Aku mencintainya. Tapi, sepertinya aku bukanlah yang diinginkannya. Memang, aku sudah menyerah untuk mengejarnya dan memilih untuk duduk tenang meski tetap memerhatikannya. Namun, semua itu berubah karena hal kuno bernama 'perjodohan'. Kembali, aku terikat dengannya. Terikat oleh 'rantai'.

**Pair/s:**

Akashi x OC/Reader, etc.

**Warning/s:**

Typo/s, beberapa scene gak jelas. orz jangan salahkan saya. POV berganti/mostly first POV, OOC, OC, alur gaje, terlalu cepat/lambat, maju/mundur secara tidak tepat/? plus plus.

**Chapter 01, Ours. **

**.**

**.**

Hangat.

Em, apapun itu, siapapun itu, tolong jangan berpindah sedikitpun. Biarkan saja kehangatan ini terus terasa hingga aku dapat menyimpannya baik-baik dan berharap ini akan berlangsung selamanya.

Apa ini mimpi? Tapi, sentuhannya dikulitku terasa benar-benar nyata. Terasa benar-benar membuatku nyaman dan tak dapat berkutik sedikitpun akibat efeknya yang malah membuat tubuhku semakin lemas dan terbuai.

Selain kehangatan yang tersalur itu, aku masih dapat merasakan hal lain. Seperti seseorang, entah siapa, membawaku entah kemana dan seolah memaksa tubuhku berpindah dengan gerakan yang menenangkan. Menenangkan yang membuat pikiranku damai dan tak perlu merasa takut tentang 'apa yang sebenarnya terjadi'. Aku tahu, ketenangan ini bukan tanpa alasan, bukan? Tapi, entah kenapa aku sama sekali tidak keberatan untuk mengetahui ataupun tidak mengetahui alasannya.

Gerakannya kembali melembut. Seolah aku terasa tengah melayang bersama sekumpulan awan dan dikelilingi sinar matahari sore. Oh, aku mulai merasa candu akan hal ini. Kehangatan ini sungguh memabukkan dan membuat kedua kelopak mataku serasa puluhan kali lebih berat. Ditambah, sesuatu juga seperti menyapa indra penciumanku. Sesuatu yang terasa seperti –_mint? _

"Kalau sudah bangun, bukalah matamu."

Dan gerakan itu terhenti disusul suara bariton yang mendadak membuat mataku mengerjap beberapa kali. Aku bahkan terkaget sendiri karena suara yang tertangkap telingaku itu kini seolah membuat kinerja jantungku jadi tidak beraturan. Takut-takut, aku menyadari pemandangan pertama yang menyapaku adalah dada bidang seseorang yang terbalut jas hitam dan kemeja putih didalamnya. Kini mataku membelalak sempurna. Aku bahkan dapat mendengar dan merasakan detakan jantung beraturan orang itu. Berbalik sepenuhnya dari milikku yang nyaris dapat didefinisikan sebagai 'debuman' daripada 'detakan'.

Merasa pemandangan tadi hanya separuh jawaban dari 'apa yang terjadi sekarang', aku kemudian mengarahkan sedikit kepalaku kesamping dan…

Wajah itu. Wajah yang tengah menatap lurus kedepan dengan tatapan tajamnya yang selalu membuatku terkagum. Surai merahnya bak menari nari tertiup angin dingin namun justru membuatnya semakin memukau. Instingku tidak salah, aku selalu tahu –tapi tak pernah mau mengakuinya, bahwa satu-satunya orang yang dapat membuatku mengeluarkan impuls aneh hanya dia.

Dia, Akashi Seijuurou.

Aku memandanginya sebentar dalam diam. Antara masih terpengaruh alam mimpi ataukah ditarik paksa pada kenyataan. Sial, ia bahkan tak menatapku balik tapi seolah semua yang dapat ditangkap kedua mataku hanya dia. Seolah seisi dunia mengabur dan yang tersisa hanya sosoknya semata.

Tubuhku rasanya semakin lemas. Aku benar-benar tak berniat mengganti posisi. Demi apapun, ini terlalu nyaman dan _mendebarkan. _Aku tidak begitu peduli sebenarnya aku terlihat seperti apa sekarang atau bagaimana efek yang ditimbulkannya pada jantungku, tapi, setidaknya bisakah kali ini waktu berhenti dan membiarkanku tetap seperti ini? Kali ini saja?

Tapi, memangnya waktu tidak punya kerjaan dan berhenti begitu saja? Aku tahu dan berharap tak pernah tahu kalau sejarah menuliskan hingga sekarang tak pernah ada manusia berkemampuan 'abnormal' jenis apapun yang dapat menghentikan waktu.

Baru saja aku berniat kembali memejamkan mataku, mengabaikan segala rasa gugup yang sempat membuat tubuhku menegang saking menjeratnya rasa hangat ini, suara _bariton _tadi kembali menyapa.

"Kau bisa berjalan, kan?"

"E-eh?!"

Mengabaikanku yang entah kenapa hanya mengeluarkan lontaran kaget sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan sederhana macam tadi, Seijuurou-kun malah menurunkan tubuhku –yang kusimpulkan tadi sedang digendongnya ala _bridal style. _

Tapi, high heels putih dengan riasan _glitter _perak yang sama sekali tidak terbiasa kugunakan itu malah membuat kemampuan kakiku menahan berat tubuh secara tiba-tiba langsung menurun secara drastis. Menyebabkan rasanya tubuhku tiba-tiba saja limbung dan nyaris menghantam tanah. Namun, untung saja dengan cekatan tangan kekar pria itu memeluk pinggangku erat sehingga skenario 'aku yang terjatuh dengan tidak elit' sama sekali tidak menjadi kenyataan.

"A-arigatou," ujarku cepat-cepat lalu menarik diri dari pegangannya setelah kurasakan kemampuan kakiku kembali ke batas normal. Beberapa detik lagi dengan posisi seperti tadi, rasanya dadaku akan meletup-letup tidak karuan. Hei, ini kali pertama aku merasakan keberadaannya 'tepat' disampingku selain saat di Altar dan pernikahan tadi.

Berusaha terlihat seperti biasa lagi, aku hanya membungkuk pelan. Kemudian menyadari sesuatu. Kenapa ia tiba-tiba menggendongku begitu? Sangat tidak biasa dan dapat dipastikan rasanya seluruh aliran darah berkumpul diwajahku sehingga permukaan kulitku terasa benar-benar panas.

"A-anoo,…" ucapku terbata meski belum memiliki kalimat tepat yang dapat dikeluarkan. Seolah bisa membaca isi kepalaku, Seijuurou-kun memotong kalimat itu. "Kau tertidur tadi," balasnya dengan nada datar.

Dan dengan cepat, otakku bekerja menyimpulkan hal yang terjadi detik ini dan detik-detik sebelumnya. Jadi, pria itu menggendongku ala _bridal style _karena aku ketiduran saat perjalan pulang dan juga karena merasa bahwa aku sudah terbangun ia memilih menurunkanku, begitu?

Kenapa ia tak membangunkanku dari awal saja? Ia jadi tak perlu repot-repot menggendongku segala. Dan juga, seingatku aku bukan tipe orang yang menerima siraman air dingin seember baru akan terbangun.

Kini keningku berkerut samar.

Sebelum sempat melontarkan pertanyaan kembali, pria itu –lagi-lagi- menginterupsi. "Kau tidak mau masuk?" dan detik itu juga aku mendongak dengan wajah dipenuhi tanda tanya.

Oh astaga! Kami masih berada dipekarangan depan rumah keluarga Akashi rupanya. Aku mengangguk samar sebagai jawabannya. Pria itu kemudian kembali melangkah diikuti aku yang berjalan dengan gugup juga disertai beberapa orang –yang aku tidak peduli siapa- mengekor dibelakang.

.

Rumah itu rasanya nyaris belasan kali lebih besar daripada rumah yang selama ini aku, Mama dan Papa tinggali. Malah, kata 'rumah' seolah tak cocok lagi untuk mendeskripsikannya. Aku berusaha menyejajarkan langkahku dengan pria bersurai merah itu begitu kami mulai meniti tiga anak tangga pendek yang berakhir dengan menampakkan pintu berlapis cat putih mengkilap yang kemudian terbuka lebar menampakkan ruangan berikutnya yang membuatku takjub bukan main.

Bahkan, tampak beberapa wanita berpakaian layaknya _maid _–atau memang _maid_– dan beberapa pria dengan jas hitam tengah berbaris sejajar dikedua sisi pintu itu sembari membungkuk hormat. Sungguh, kalau posisiku sekarang tidak tengah berjalan berdampingan dengan Akashi Seijuurou-kun, pastinya aku akan mengomentari panjang lebar mengenai tempat bak istana ini.

Begitu memasuki pintu tadi, ruangan dengan nuansa mewah yang kental menyambutku. Ruangan itu bercat putih layaknya pintu depan tadi dengan dipadu warna krem senada dengan warna lampu kristal hias yang berada ditengah ruangan. Selain itu, terdapat sofa-sofa mahal yang diatur sedemikian rupa dengan karpet merah dibawahnya, berbagai macam pigura dengan aneka gambar didalamnya yang tampak memenuhi dindingnya, ditambah pula deretan guci antik nan mahal serta bunga hiasan yang turut membuat ruangan itu benar-benar dapat membuat orang-orang terkagum.

Selain itu, seorang wanita dengan surai merah yang terurai indah dan berbalut gaun panjang berwarna perak tampak tengah berdiri tepat ditengah, seolah ikut menyambut kedatangan kami. Aku mengenali wanita tadi sebagai Ibu dari pria yang kini berdiri tepat disampingku.

"Aah, anakku sayang dan istrinya sudah sampai, yah?" ujarnya kemudian menghambur mendekati kami berdua. Ia tersenyum manis sekali. Sementara kata 'istrinya' tadi sontak saja membuat wajahku terasa semakin panas.

"H-hai'."

Seijuurou-kun tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi selain "_Tadaima, Okaasan," _dengan wajah datar dan tatapan yang sedikit –atau bahkan _jauh _lebih lembut dari yang ditujukan padaku beberapa kali, sejak di Altar sampai saat ini. Tidak, bahkan semenjak pertemuan pertama kami.

Aku kembali mengingat alasan kenapa aku tertidur di mobil tadi. Selain karena aku capek bukan main, pria itu seolah tidak peduli dengan keberadaanku disampingnya. Seolah ia hanya melakukan ini karena 'perlu' dan sama sekali tidak ada niatan untuk paling tidak membuka mulutnya dan menyapaku barang sebentar saja. Hal itu tentunya membuatku benar-benar merasa ciut dan berusaha mati-matian menahan agar benda bening cair dan hangat itu tidak meluncur begitu saja.

Acara pernikahan tadi tidak selesai begitu saja setelah pengucapan janji suci. Kami –aku dan Seijuurou-kun harus kembali menghadiri acara tambahan disebuah gedung super besar yang dihadiri banyak kerabat dari keluarga Akashi, acara keluarga katanya. Bahkan bukan hanya keluarga, beberapa pemilik perusahaan yang bekerjasama maupun rival perusahaan milik Akashi juga ada. Tak lupa pula awak media dan teman dekat Seijuurou-kun sendiri.

Juga, _gadis itu. _

Gadis berambut _pink _panjang dengan iris berwarna senada yang selalu tersenyum ceria dan semakin membuat rupanya menawan. Ia datang bersama seorang pria berkulit _tan _yang kuketahui sebagai teman masa kecilnya. Momoi Satsuki datang mengenakan gaun ungut tua panjang dengan riasan simpel dan sebuah tiara sewarna _amethyst _tersampir indah dirambutnya yang tergulung keatas. Ah, ia tampil sangat memukau rupanya.

Kedatangannya benar-benar membuat perasaanku mencelos. Meskipun sudah kuperkirakan sebelumnya, tetap saja rasanya aku harus mati-matian tersenyum lebar begitu mendapat sapaan dan ucapan selamat darinya. Namun, begitu tiba giliran Seijuurou-kun, entah kenapa mereka malah berbincang panjang lebar dengan senyuman ringan seolah aku tak pernah ada disana. Pria berkulit _tan _tadi juga tampak tidak peduli. Ia hanya duduk menunggu dan menyantap hidangan yang tersedia.

Ah, terima kasih banyak pada seseorang dengan tampang malas bernama Murasakibara Atsushi yang tiba-tiba datang dan membawakanku sepiring potongan _cake _coklat. Tentunya aku dengan senang hati menerima pemberiannya itu. Meskipun wajahnya tampak malas dan tak peduli, tak kusangka dia akan melakukan hal ini. Pria tinggi berambut ungu itu duduk sebentar disampingku lalu menepuk-nepuk kepalaku dengan tangan besarnya begitu sadar aku tengah menatap Momoi dan Seijuurou-kun dengan tatapan nanar.

"_Sacchin dan Akacchin memang sering begitu. Tak usah khawatir," _ujarnya dengan nada malas. Tapi, melihat tingkahnya yang malah mengelus kepalaku, aku baru sadar kalau pria tinggi bersurai ungu itu sangat polos dan agak kekanakan. Aku hanya tersenyum lebar lalu mengangguk.

'_Oh, aku sama sekali tidak khawatir, kok,' _dustaku.

Selain itu, banyak lagi tamu lainnya. Gedung itu benar-benar ramai. Saking ramainya, aku malah semakin merasa terpojok dan menciut meskipun 'bintang' acara ini adalah aku dan Sei-kun. Kedatangan mereka tidak sepenuhnya mengacuhkanku. Itu memang wajar mengingat aku tidak kenal dekat dengan mereka. Tapi, paling tidak mereka masih mau menyapaku. Kemudian memberi ucapan selamat singkat, yang lalu detik setelahnya mereka akan kembali bertingkah seolah eksitensiku setara dengan remah roti yang jatuh berhamburan. Oh, bahkan remah roti keberadaannya masih dipedulikan karena akan mengganggu atau mengotori sehingga lebih baik disingkirkan.

Sungguh, aku masih bisa menoleransi hal itu. Bukankah semua yang perlu kulakukan saat itu hanya tersenyum seramah mungkin pada setiap tamu yang datang lalu berdiri layaknya patung dan melakukan hal yang sama berulang kali? Itu cukup mudah mengingat menjadi hal yang seperti itu seolah _trademark _tersendiri untukku. Tapi, perasaanku sendiri berbanding terbalik.

Nee, bukannya semua yang aku lakukan itu dengan sepenuh hati beralasan untuk membantu dan membahagiakan Papa dan Mama? Lalu, kenapa? Kenapa setiap kali ekor mataku secara sengaja dan tidak sengaja menangkap keberadaan kedua orang itu rasanya aku akan terduduk disana dan meraung sekencang-kencangnya?

Mereka berbincang banyak. Mereka benar-benar terlihat akrab dan cocok satu sama lain. Aku bahkan menangkap Seijuurou-kun tengah tersenyum membalas perkataan gadis itu. Yap, Seijuurou-kun tersenyum. Tersenyum kepada Momoi Satsuki, bukan kepadaku. Tragis sekali. Padahal aku orang yang berstatus sebagai istrinya. Tapi, senyuman itu bukan untukku.

Memang, kami menikah bukan atas dasar cinta atau hal sejenisnya. Ini semua hanya untuk menyelamatkan Papa dan Mama. Tapi, aku tetap saja manusia.

Melihat hal yang menjadi milikmu diambil alih oleh orang lain dan semua yang dapat kau lakukan hanya memperhatikan dari jauh…rasanya menyakitkan. Melihat 'suami'mu lebih tertawa bahagia bersama orang lain, apalagi ini tepat dipernikahan kalian…ah, apa itu semacam lelucon? Apa bisa aku tertawa?

Oh, rasanya hatiku yang sejak awal sudah hancur menjadi kepingan, kini seolah tak berbentuk lagi. Aku benar-benar ingin menangis. Aku ingin sekali berlari keluar, mencari tempat dimana suara raunganku tak ada seorangpun yang dapat mendengarnya. Membiarkan semua rasa sakitnya mengalir keluar bersama air mataku. Tapi, kedua kakiku seolah terpaku dilantai dan tak dapat bergerak kemanapun. Air mataku seolah membeku begitu saja dan kini semua rasa sakitnya berkumpul didadaku menciptakan rasa sesak yang siap membunuhku saat itu juga.

Tapi, sesakit apapun, aku akan bertahan. Aku 'harus' bertahan demi Papa dan Mama. Aku akan terus bertingkah bahwa aku baik-baik saja. Aku tidak akan membiarkan siapapun mengetahui perasaanku yang sebenarnya lebih jauh lagi. _Tidak akan… _

Namun, sejak awal, aku penasaran. Kalau memang Seijuurou-kun _tidak mencintaiku _dan lebih menginginkan Momoi Satsuki, kenapa ia tidak menolak perjodohan itu saja? Setahuku Akashi Shichirou –ayah dari Seijuurou-kun, tidak memaksakan perjodohan ini. Seijuurou-kun bisa saja memilih membuatku jadi babu seumur hidup di perusahaannya. Tapi, kenapa…dia menyetujuinya?

"…_-_kau baik-baik saja?"

"E-eh?"

Aku mengerjap beberapa kali begitu sadar wajah wanita itu sudah tepat dihadapanku. Ia menangkap ekspresiku? Rasanya penglihatanku mengabur karena air yang berkumpul dimataku.

"G-gomennasai!" ucapku cepat sebelum ia berpikir lebih jauh sambil berusaha tersenyum.

"Etto, apa ada masalah? Kenapa melamun?" lanjutnya dilengkapi dengan wajah khawatir khas seorang ibu. Untung saja ia hanya berpikir bahwa aku tengah melamun.

Baru saja aku berniat menjawab kalau sama sekali tak ada masalah, aku merasa Seijuurou-kun tengah mendelik kepadaku.

"T-tidak ada, kok —emm…A-anoo, A-akashi-sa…"

"Ssst." Wanita itu meletakkan jari telunjuknya didepan wajah, menghentikan kalimatku. "Okaasan. Mulai sekarang kau harus memanggilku 'Okaasan'." Lanjutnya. Mendadak saja rasanya tubuhku kembali menegang dan debaran jantungku semakin menggila.

"N-na-nani?"

"Bukannya sekarang kau adalah istrinya Sei-chan? Sudah sepantasnya, bukan?" ujarnya dengan senyum merekah. Jauh diluar dugaanku, ternyata wanita ini juga bisa terlihat sangat ramah disamping terlihat anggun, tegas dan berwibawa. Aku mengangguk spontan sembari membalas senyumannya.

"H-hai', Okaasan."

Detik selanjutnya Okaasan menggaet tanganku hingga keruang makan dimana tampak seorang pria bersurai merah dengan stelan jas abu-abu tua yang tengah duduk disalah satu kursi yang tersedia. Ia menyesap red wine digelasnya kemudian tersenyum tipis menanggapi kedatangan kami.

"Selamat datang untukmu dan selamat bergabung dikeluarga Akashi," ucapnya pelan namun penuh ketegasan sembari menatap kearahku. Aku kembali tersenyum menjawabnya. "Arigatou, Otoosan."

Mereka benar-benar ramah padaku rupanya.

_Nee, _bolehkah aku sedikit berharap?

.

.

Gaun pernikahan panjang dan 'agak' merepotkan itu kini sudah terganti dengan gaun lainnya yang jauh lebih simpel. Gaun berwarna kuning cerah selutut dipadu dengan heels sewarna madu. Argh, aku sama sekali tidak terbiasa dengan 'gaun', 'heels', apalagi sesuatu bernamakan 'make up'. Saat makan malam di rumah, biasanya aku hanya mengenakan kaos dilengkapi dengan celana pendek selutut. Terlampau sederhana untuk makan malam keluarga 'Akashi', bukan?

Untungnya, aku masih bisa menolak baik-baik make up yang sudah disiapkan untukku. Aku hanya mengenakan bedak setipis mungkin, tanpa lipstik dan kawan-kawannya. Aku membiarkan rambutku tergerai begitu saja dan hanya mengenakan jepitan berbentuk kupu-kupu kesayanganku.

Sepersekian detik setelahnya, terdengar suara ketukan dari pintu. Dengan cepat aku membukanya dan tampaklah _maid _yang tadi mengantarku ke ruangan ini. Ah, berhubung tak ada satupun yang tampak seperti ranjang serta semua yang terlihat diruangan ini hanyalah, gaun, gaun, gaun dan cermin, maka kusimpulkan ini adalah ruang ganti atau penyimpanan koleksi gaun dari Okaasan.

Tidak meyakinkan memang.

"Tuan dan Nyonya serta Tuan Muda sudah menunggu Anda di ruang makan. Kalau sudah siap, silahkan ikuti saya." _Maid _itu membungkuk sebentar, menunggu jawabanku. "Baiklah," ujarku pelan lalu mengikuti _maid _itu. Sejujurnya, aku tidak begitu mengerti untuk apa makan malam keluarga ini. Kami pulang sudah cukup telat dan aku benar-benar yakin tidak mungkin Otoosan dan Okaasan tidak makan apapun selama acara pernikahan itu.

Kami akhirnya sampai ke ruang makan. Setelah datang untuk kedua kalinya, aku baru memperhatikan tiap detail ruangan itu. Dinding ruangan itu dicat dengan warna krem lembut dan dihiasi dengan pigura-pigura yang sejenis seperti yang ada diruang tamu. Ditengah ruangan, terdapat meja panjang bertaplak merah dengan tujuh buah kursi. Selain itu, ditiap ujung ruangan berbentuk segi empat ini, terdapat sebuah lampu hias bertangkai yang berbentuk seperti pohon.

Sama seperti tadi, Otoosan duduk diujung meja makan sementara disalah satu sisinya adalah tempat duduk Okaasan. Disebrang Okaasan lah Seijuurou-kun duduk. Aku yang datang paling akhir cepat-cepat mengambil tempat disamping Seijuurou-kun.

Beberapa detik kemudian, sekitar delapan orang _maid _datang berbaris dengan nampan berisi makanan penutup. Oh, aku benar, bukan? Pastilah ini bukan untuk 'makan malam'.

Sesaat setelah _maid-maid _itu selesai dengan tugas mereka dan segera meninggalkan ruangan itu, Otoosan memukul pelan gelas kacanya dengan sebuah garpu. Membuat perhatianku, Okaasan dan Seijuurou-kun kini tertuju padanya.

Ia kembali memasang senyum tipis sebelum membuka kata-katanya. "Seperti yang sudah kukatakan tadi. Ini akan menjadi ucapan selamat datang kepada anggota baru keluarga kita." Ia menatapku sebentar. "Mulai sekarang, ini adalah rumahmu juga. Tak perlu sungkan. Papamu dulu adalah sahabat baikku. Ini hanya sedikit dari balas budiku dan sebagai bukti persahabatan kami. Juga, sekarang anaknya adalah menantuku. Aku benar-benar senang," ungkapnya jujur. Nada bicaranya benar-benar membuatku tersenyum bahagia. Sungguh, tak pernah terpikir olehku sebelumnya bahwa orang yang telah mendidik dan membesarkan seorang Akashi Seijuurou benar-benar akan berlaku seperti ini padaku.

"Aku turut berterima kasih banyak. Berkat bantuan Otoosan dan Okaasan, sekarang Papa tak perlu khawatir lagi. Otoosan dan Okaasan juga sudah membantu Mama. Aku juga akan melakukan apapun yang dapat kulakukan untuk membalas kembali semua ini." Aku berdiri dari tempat dudukku kemudian membungkuk sebentar. Sampai akhirnya suara lembut Okaasan terdengar.

"Wah, benar-benar menyayangi orang tua, yah? Kalau begitu, Okaasan hanya ingin meminta satu hal," Okaasan mengisyaratkan dengan tangannya agar aku kembali duduk.

"Bisakah kau menyayangi dan mencintai Sei-chan lebih dari itu?"

DEG.

Kini Okaasan melirik bergantian antara aku dan Seijuurou-kun. "Aku tahu, menikah diusia seperti kalian bukanlah hal yang mudah. Tapi, aku ingin sekali melihat kalian bahagia." Jeda sebentar. Hingga akhirnya kembali terdengar. "Sei-chan juga. Bisa, bukan?"

.

'_Bisakah kau menyayangi dan mencintai Sei-chan lebih dari itu_?'

Iya! Aku akan menyayangi dan mencintainya lebih dari apapun.

Tapi,

Apa benar dia juga akan menyayangi dan mencintaiku?

Aku menoleh kesamping. Mendapati pria itu kini tengah menatap lurus, entah kemana. Lalu bibirnya menggumamkan sesuatu.

"Tentu saja.

Seperti apa yang Okaasan inginkan."

.

_Seperti apa yang Okaasan inginkan?_

Boleh aku menangis sekarang?

.

Aku ingin menggapaimu…

Tapi, meskipun kau berada disini, kau terasa berjarak.

.

Grand Piano yang tersedia diruangan itu benar-benar sama sekali tidak membantu. Berkali-kali tuts itu kutekan, seolah suaranya terdengar sama saja. Hambar. Jari-jariku hanya ingin merasa lelah. Itu saja. Sama sekali tak ada niatan menggunakan perasaan apapun untuk tiap-tiap lagu yang selesai aku mainkan. Eh, perasaan? Apa aku masih punya? Soalnya, hatiku–sumber dari perasaan itu, kata orang–yang sudah tak berbentuk, rasanya sudah menghilang entah kemana. Terlalu lelah menghadapi hari ini. Detik awal, rasanya senang bukan main. Tapi, seolah lelucon yang tak pernah basi, baru terbang terbawa angin hingga langit teratas, kini terhempas jatuh menghantam bumi. Lucu sekali.

Mataku bahkan tak mau lagi mengatup. Takut. Takut nantinya ketika terbuka lagi, semuanya akan kembali seperti semula. Pernikahan itu tak pernah ada, aku kembali menjadi gadis biasa yang eksitensinya tak pernah berharga.

Juga, takut. Semuanya malah akan menjadi seolah mimpi buruk yang dinyatakan. Aku terbangun dan kembali menyadari akan menghabiskan sisa hidup dengan orang yang tak pernah menginginkan keberadaanku.

Kejam. Semuanya hanya menjadi menakutkan.

Tanpa sadar, aku menekan tuts-tuts itu sembarangan. Menciptakan nada-nada tak beraturan yang malah menyiksa indra pendengaranku. Aku memegang kepalaku frustasi. Rasanya kepala ini juga akan ikut pergi meninggalkan tubuhku yang esoknya benar-benar akan jadi patung pajangan.

Angin malam yang masuk melalui jendela yang kubuka lebar-lebar sekarang terasa seolah menertawaiku, membuat tubuhku yang hanya mengenakan gaun simpel tadi menjadi menggigil. Ruangan disekeliling benar-benar gelap. Hanya sinar bulanlah yang membuatku masih bisa melihat jelas apa-apa yang ada di Grand Piano itu.

Suara jarum jam yang berdenting beberapa kali kemudian menginterupsi. Aku melirik sebentar. Pukul 12.30 malam, kah?

Tadinya aku cepat-cepat menyelesaikan makan malam dan melarikan diri keruangan ini untuk membuat pikiranku kembali rileks. Bahkan beberapa _maid _sudah berulang kali kuusir karena ini sudah saatnya beristirahat. Tidak berhasil membuatku rileks, ini malah membuatku semakin pusing. Akhirnya aku menyerah juga. Lebih baik mungkin kalau aku mendengarkan kata-kata mereka dan segera beristirahat.

Dengan langkah gontai, aku menyusuri koridor seperti instruksi salah satu _maid _tadi sebelum kemudian menemukan sebuah pintu dari kayu yang katanya adalah kamarku. Ternyata, jarak kamarku dan ruang tempat Grand Piano cukup dekat. Cepat-cepat saja kuputar knopnya dan menyambut suasana sama gelapnya dengan yang ada dikoridor tadi.

Tapi, jendela kamar itu terbuka lebar-lebar. Bahkan tirai penutupnya disampirkan sehingga sama seperti diruang sebelumnya, sinar bulan menjadi pengganti lampu. Dan aku terkejut bukan main.

A-apa yang Akashi Seijuurou lakukan disini?!

Aku tidak perlu lagi datang mendekat untuk menebak postur tubuh yang tengah tertidur itu milik siapa. Seijurou-kun tampak benar-benar damai dengan kedua mata yang terpejam. Tampaknya ia juga sama kelelahannya sehingga sudah terlelap begini.

Mau tak mau, aku mendekati ranjang itu. Apa Okaasan dan Otoosan menginginkan kami tidur sekamar? Memang bukan hal yang tabu lagi. Tapi, oh tuhan, sekarang wajahku panas sekali.

Aku mengambil tempat disebelah kanan–satu-satunya yang tersisa tentunya, sementara ia tertidur tepat disamping jendela. Pelan-pelan aku mendudukkan diri. Berusaha agar ia tak terganggu dan tetap melanjutkan tidurnya. Lalu kemudian, aku menyesali keputusanku untuk meliriknya sebentar.

Angin malam kembali memainkan helaian merahnya, membuat gerakanku terhenti dan kembali terjerat dalam pesona wajahnya. Entah kenapa, tangan kananku seolah terangkat sendiri untuk sekedar menyentuhkan ujung jariku kesalah satu pipinya.

Namun, tiba-tiba saja pria itu bergerak pelan dan memutar posisi tubuhnya menghadap jendela –membelakangiku. Tidak terbangun memang, tapi cukup untuk membuatku cepat-cepat menarik tanganku dan mendekapnya didepan dada. Jantungku! Berdegup sangat cepat. Oh, ternyata masih ada. Kupikir ikut menghilang bersama 'hati'.

Tapi, tiba-tiba aku tersentak dan rasa sesak itu kembali.

'_Tentu saja._

_Seperti apa yang Okaasan inginkan.'_

Kalimat itu. Aku tahu—dan berharap tidak pernah tahu, kalau makna sebenarnya sama dengan kalimatnya waktu itu. Sesaat setelah Otoosan dan Papa meninggalkan kami berdua pasca acara negosiasi itu. Dia tidak mencintaiku. Dia mengatakan semua itu hanya karena itu yang diinginkan Otoosan dan Okaasan.

Tanpa sadar aku terisak. Air mata yang sedari tadi mati-matian kutahan dan kuberharap benar-benar telah membeku akhirnya keluar juga. Kemudian aku berbaring dan meringkuk dibelakang pemuda itu. Aku tidak tahan lagi. Tidak peduli kalau dengan hal ini ia akan tiba-tiba terbangun dan mengutukku seumur hidupnya, aku tidak peduli.

Aku mendekati punggung itu. Meski ia tak berbalik, aku masih dapat membayangkan wajah damainya. Isakanku semakin keras. Kenyataan pahit bahwa memeluk tubuhnya saja aku tidak bisa membuat dadaku semakin sesak. Seolah tanganku dirantai dan hanya bisa terkulai lemas diantara tubuhku dan punggungnya. Meski kepalaku kini bersentuhan dengan punggungnya, sama sekali tidak mengurangi rasa sakit didadaku.

Aku tahu. Aku benar-benar egois. Bukankah sudah cukup sekarang Papa dan Mama dalam keadaan baik-baik saja? Bukankah hanya itu saja tujuan dari pernikahan ini?

Tapi sungguh. Jauh didalam lubuk hatiku, meski aku berulang kali mengingkarinya, aku juga ingin hidup bahagia bersama orang yang ingin bahagia bersamaku. Aku ingin Seijuurou-kun juga hidup bahagia bersamaku.

Hanya itu…

Apa aku terlalu egois?

.

Helaan nafas dibalik punggungnya perlahan mulai teratur. Ia kemudian membalik posisi tubuhnya hingga berhadapan dengan gadis itu. Wajah mungil itu memerah karena tangis dan jejak air mata masih tersisa disudut-sudut kelopak matanya yang terpejam. Tangan kanannya bergerak menyentuh pipi gadis dihadapannya kemudian merengkuhnya dengan lembut. Ia lalu berbisik pelan.

"Maafkan aku."

.

.

Sinar matahari itu benar-benar mengganggu.

Meskipun begitu, toh, aku terbangun juga. Mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali dan memperbaiki posisi menjadi terduduk, aku menyadari sesuatu. Semalam aku tertidur karena kelelahan menangis seperti orang bodoh dan sekarang rasanya mataku membengkak. Tapi, ingatanku masih cukup jelas untuk menyadari selimut merah itu seharusnya tidak menutupi tubuhku saat ini. Tampaknya juga aku masih mengenakan gaun persis seperti kemarin.

Begitu aku melirik kesamping, tak ada siapapun. Kedepan, kesamping lagi, keseluruh ruangan. Tak ada siapapun. Hah? Kemana Seijuurou-kun? Dengan satu hentakan cepat, aku melepaskan selimut itu dan membiarkannya tersampir begitu saja. Bergegas menuruni ranjang, gerakanku tiba-tiba terhenti begitu mendengar suara seseorang yang tengah memutar knop pintu. Kepalaku berputar cepat kearah sumber suara. Dan secepat itu pula aku mengalihkannya kearah lain ketika tiba-tiba saja wajahku terasa panas. Mendapati Akashi Seijuurou-kun berdiri diambang pintu hanya dengan menggunakan baju mandi benar-benar membuatku terkejut.

"Ada apa?" ujarnya lalu berjalan mendekat. Mati-matian aku berusaha untuk tidak bertemu pandang dengannya. Sungguh, dada bidangnya yang terekspos seperti itu benar-benar membuat kerja tubuhku tidak beraturan.

Sebelum ia berjarak selangkah denganku, entah kenapa mendadak saja kakiku bergerak dengan cepat meninggalkan ruangan itu setelah berkata "_Summimasen!"_ Ugh, rasanya aku bisa bunuh diri perlahan dengan debaran jantung menggila seperti itu.

Tidak peduli kalau ia berteriak memanggil namaku karena tiba-tiba berlari seperti itu. Dan entah kenapa lagi, aku malah sampai ke balkon dan bertemu dengan Okaasan yang tampak tengah menikmati acara teh paginya. Oh, aku baru sadar disini tersedia semacam meja kaca berbentuk bulat yang pas untuk tiga orang.

"Ohayou. Pagi-pagi begini sudah semangat, yah? Bagaimana malam pertamanya?" Aku yang baru saja berhenti sebentar untuk mengambil nafas tiba-tiba merasa seolah lupa bagaimana cara menghirup udara.

A-apa tadi? M-malam pertama?

Wanita itu mengisyaratkan dengan tangannya agar aku mengambil tempat duduk tepat dihadapannya. Ia lalu terkekeh pelan melihat reaksiku yang malah memerah bak kepiting rebus dengan mulut menganga.

"Bercanda, kok," ujarnya lalu kembali menyesap tehnya. Ia kemudian memanggilkan salah satu pelayan untuk membawakan secangkir teh untukku.

"Melihat keadaanmu pagi ini, tampaknya Sei-chan tidak memperlakukanmu dengan baik, yah." Ucapnya dengan senyum merekah. Apa-apaan kalimat ambigu itu? Aku menggeleng cepat-cepat. "E-etto, Seijuurou-kun –anoo…" Dan entah kenapa, aku malah gugup sendiri. Penampilanku memang tampak sangat buruk. Rambutku sepertinya cukup berantakan sementara wajahku sudah tampak seperti mayat hidup. Aku tidak melihat cermin tapi itulah gambaran paling 'normal' menurutku.

Wanita itu menyibakkan rambut merah menawannya. Gaun merah maroon indahnya benar-benar membuatku terpesona. Ia tersenyum sebentar dan entah kenapa aku merasa mendapatkan perasaan buruk tentang hal ini.

"_Nee, _bisa 'kan kau melakukan hal yang kuminta?"

Aku tercekat. Wanita itu kini memandangiku dengan tatapan memohon. Memang, gara-gara mendengar jawaban Seijuurou-kun kemarin, aku malah membuat mereka terheran karena sama sekali tidak menjawab dan melanjutkan makan dalam diam. Seolah-olah permintaan itu seharusnya ditolak mentah-mentah. Aku menghela nafas sebentar lalu memaksakan senyum. "Tentu saja, Okaasan. Aku bisa."

Hening sejenak. Hingga bibir berlapis lipstick merah merekah itu kembali menggumamkan sesuatu. "Sei-chan adalah anak yang tertutup. Ia memang tampil sangat berbakat dalam berbagai hal, tapi, aku sebagai Ibunya sendiri bahkan tidak mengerti jalan pikirannya. Semua yang kuharapkan adalah kau bisa. Aku ingin kau bisa menemaninya dan membuatnya terbuka agar tidak menyimpan semua masalahnya sendiri. Sehebat apapun manusia, tetap saja tak ada yang sempurna. Aku tahu, Sei-chan menyembunyikan banyak hal dariku. Karena itu, aku mohon padamu."

'_Dia itu tipe pendiam yang tak banyak bicara. Ia menyakiti dirinya sendiri karena hal itu. Tapi, kalau bersamamu, bukankah dia bisa lebih jujur? Karena itu, bisakah kau menemaninya untukku?'_

Aku tersentak pelan. Apa-apaan ini? Kalimat itu…

Aku tak tahu apalagi yang akan menjadi jawabanku. Sehingga aku hanya bergumam menyetujui sambil memasang wajah meyakinkan meski aku sendiri masih ragu dapat memenuhi hal itu atau tidak. Meski begitu, tampaknya wanita itu terlihat mempercayaiku. Sorot matanya kini melembut dan ia tersenyum lebar.

"Oh iya,"

"Sebagai kado pernikahan 'lainnya' dari aku dan Otoosan, kami sudah menyiapkan sebuah rumah didekat universitas kalian nantinya."

"A-apa?"

"Fufu~ Untuk kalian berdua. Tentunya kalian tidak akan selamanya tinggal bersama kami, kan?

Dan juga, aku ingin cepat-cepat punya cucu!"

Dan aku yakin, aku benar-benar bisa pingsan dengan wajah memanas sekarang.

.

.

.

**Chapter 01 : end. **

**Continued in next chap.**

**Chapter 02, A Who.**

.

.

**A.N :**

**- Woah! Apa ini? 4+++ words? Lune ngga percayaaaa *blink-blinkeyes* Iyasih, gaje semua dari awal sampe akhir makanya panjang~! /dibuang/ **

**- Sip, seperti rikues, Lune ga menistakan 'Aku' disini, kan? Jadi, plis yak disclaim-nya diatas ga perlu dibaca *senyum gaje* genrenya nambah dikit doang kok /stahp/ dan juga, mohon maaf kalo ga dapet feel-nya. Lune dan 'feel' ga pernah akrab dari dulu emang. Makanya lebih suka bikin ff yang adv atau horror /dilindes/**

**- Dengaaaaan saangaaat berat hati, Lune menggunakan Momoi sebagai orang ketiga/? disini. Soalnya, untuk Fem!Kuroko atau Fem!Furihata, Lune punya rencana sendiri. Meskipun Lune ngedukung banget Akashi x Fem!Kuroko, tapi, Kuroko vrsi cowok bakal nongol nanti, dan Lune pribadi ga rela Sei-kun sama Furi =3= /dibakar/ plus Lune ga tau tentang SeiFuri o3o (Gomeeennaaasaaaaaai, Chi-chan~! #deeply bows# Semoga anda masih minat ngebaca plus ripiu fic ini /shot/)**

**- Oh iya, ada yang mau jadi beta reader buat Lune ngga? /NGGGAAAAAA/ yaudah /pundung/ Ya, Lune butuh Beta Reader siiih, plis someonee helep.**

**- Makasih banyak buat yang ngefollow dan fav T^T *peluk satu-satu* Apalagi yang yang nge-review *nangis gaje* Semoga masih ada yang mau ripiu chap ini. Kalo mau ngebantai Lune rame-rame, silahkan isi kolom ripiunya, kay? Biar Lune tau mana yang perlu diubah atau mana yang kurang. Seperti chap sebelumnyaa, Lune akan ngapdet setelah cukup kuota review dan minat lanjutin.**

**See ya in the next chap~!**


	3. Chapter 02, A Who

Gadis kecil itu memandang sekelilingnya heran. Lautan manusia itu seolah teramat asing baginya.

Ia melirik ke kanan lalu ke kiri. Berharap bola mata indahnya menangkap sosok orang yang dicari-carinya sejak tadi. Namun, berkali-kalipun memutar kepalanya kesegala arah, nihil hasilnya.

Gadis itu kemudian berjongkok disalah satu sisi agar tak menganggu pengguna jalan lainnya sambil memasang raut sedih. Ia menyesali tindakannya, padahal orang yang sekarang dicarinya itu sudah berpesan agar ia tak jauh-jauh darinya.

Salahkan kupu-kupu cantik yang tiba-tiba melintas dihadapannya. Kupu-kupu dengan corak paling indah yang pernah dilihatnya sampai ia lupa dengan pesan orang tadi. Ah, bagus, setelah kehilangan jejak si kupu-kupu, ia kini terpisah dengan satu-satunya orang yang dikenalnya ditempat ini. Gadis itu nyaris menangis. Sudah terasa cukup lama baginya berjongkok sendirian ditempat itu.

Sampai kemudian ia merasakan seseorang turut berjongkok disampingnya.

Gadis itu memutar kepalanya pelan. Seorang anak lelaki sebayanya dengan sebuah es krim rasa vanilla dipegangannya. Gadis itu menelengkan kepalanya sedikit. Menatap heran anak lelaki bersurai secerah langit yang tiba-tiba berada disampingnya itu.

"A-anoo…"

"Kau tersesat juga, kan?" ujar anak lelaki itu dengan ekspresi datar yang kental sambil menatap lurus kedepan dan sesekali menjilati es krim miliknya. Gadis tadi hanya menyahuti dengan sebuah anggukan kecil.

"Kalau begitu kita sama." Sepasang mata bulat beriris senada dengan surainya itu menatap si gadis dalam-dalam sembari memasang senyum tipis yang membuatnya semakin menggemaskan.

"Apa kau mau es krim?"

.

**.**

**| Catena |**

**.**

**Kuroko **no **Basuke **(c) **Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

Rate: K - T

Genre: **Romance****, **a little **Hurt**-_uhuk!_

**Catena** (c) **Lunette** **Athella**

.

**Summary:**

Aku mencintainya. Tapi, sepertinya aku bukanlah yang diinginkannya. Memang, aku sudah menyerah untuk mengejarnya dan memilih untuk duduk tenang meski tetap memerhatikannya. Namun, semua itu berubah karena hal kuno bernama 'perjodohan'. Kembali, aku terikat dengannya. Terikat oleh 'rantai'.

**Pair/s:**

Akashi x OC/Reader, etc.

**Warning/s:**

Typo/s, beberapa scene gak jelas. orz jangan salahkan saya. POV berganti/mostly first POV, OOC, OC, alur gaje, terlalu cepat/lambat, maju/mundur secara tidak tepat/? plus plus.

**Chapter 02, A Who. **

**.**

Angin yang menggelitik wajahku malah terasa seolah tamparan yang menyadarkanku dari kekagetan luar biasa semenjak detik sebelumnya. Aku menatap bangunan dihadapanku dengan sepasang bola mata yang membulat sempurna dilengkapi dengan mulut yang terbuka sedikit saking refleksnya.

Aku menggeleng cepat-cepat lalu mengembalikan ekspresiku seperti semula secepatnya sebelum kedua orang itu menyadarinya. Argh, jangan bilang kalau wanita bergaun emas yang tepat berdiri disampingku itu berniat menjadikan bangunan dihadapan kami itu sebagai 'tempat tinggalku' nantinya.

Oh, demi apapun, jangan.

"Bagaimana? Apa kau menyukainya, sayang?" Wanita tadi yang biasa kusebut 'Okaasan' itu kini tersenyum manis. Ia menatap bergantian antara aku yang berada disisi kanannya dan Seijuurou-kun yang berdiri dikirinya. Berharap salah satu dari kami tersenyum senang dan berlonjak-lonjak bahagia akan hadiah darinya ini.

Jangankan berlonjak bahagia, rasanya badanku mati rasa hanya dengan menatap senyumannya itu.

Aku melirik Seijuurou-kun diam-diam. Berharap pria itu berniat mengeluarkan bantahan atau apapun itu karena sungguh aku tidak akan bisa mengurusi rumah sebesar ini. Tapi malah…

"_Hai', _Okaasan. Ini rumah yang bagus."

Tch, kadang aku berniat melempari pria itu dengan garpu.

Rumah itu—oh, aku bahkan tidak tega menyebut bangunan berukuran besar itu dengan kata 'rumah'—memang tampak sangat indah dan elegan. Dilihat dari modelnya saja, dapat terbayang betapa megah dan mewahnya apa yang ada didalamnya. Aku kaget sekaligus takjub. Takjub karena rumah impian semua orang itu nantinya akan menjadi milikku. Kaget karena itu –terlalu– besar. Tubuhku rasanya pegal-pegal sendiri membayangkan harus mengurusi rumah itu.

Tunggu dulu…

Mereka akan mempekerjakan pelayan_, _kan? Tentunya.

Ah, kali ini rasanya aku hanya bisa tersenyum getir.

Aku tidak pernah memimpikan menghabiskan sisa hidupku ditempat seperti ini. Bukan berarti aku tidak menginginkan rumah sebagus ini. Hanya saja, yang ada dimimpiku, nantinya aku akan tinggal dirumah sederhana yang aku urus sendiri. Hidup bahagia dengan suami dan anak-anakku. Keluarga kecil yang bahagia.

Aku menghela nafas pelan. Bukan hal yang mengejutkan lagi memang berhubung aku sudah melewati terlalu banyak kejutan hingga hal ini tidak begitu tersimpan dihatiku. Aku hanya perlu menerimanya dan menjalankan hidup sebagaimana yang sudah terjadi bukan? Itu saja.

Sebagai gantinya, aku hanya mengiyakan kalimat Seijuurou-kun. Sementara itu, Okaasan menanggapinya dengan senyuman bahagia. Berpikir bahwa ialah orang yang paling tahu selera anaknya yang satu itu.

Detik selanjutnya aku merasakan lenganku ditarik dengan lembut kedepan. Aku melihat Okaasan masih dengan senyum merekahnya berujar sebentar. "Ayo masuk!"

.

Tepat seperti dugaanku. Rumah itu luar biasa megahnya.

Berbeda denganku yang menatap tiap inci dari bangunan itu dengan tatapan berbinar-binar, Seijuurou-kun malah berdiri diambang pintu dengan lengan terlipat rapi didepan dada dan tampang datar seolah tak tertarik sedikitpun dengan apa yang ditangkap indra penglihatnya.

Mengabaikan pria itu, Okaasan menggandeng lenganku sambil menjelaskan panjang lebar mengenai benda-benda yang ada diruangan itu. Sekarang kami malah tampak seperti sepasang adik-kakak bahagia yang sangat akur nan akrab. Ah, kadang aku iri sendiri melihat wajah wanita itu yang tampak lebih lima tahun lebih muda dari usianya.

Ruangan pertama yang kami masuki—tentunya—adalah ruang tamu. Ruangan itu didominasi warna putih elegan dengan lantai marmer dan dinding pembatas antara ruangan ini dan ruangan selanjutnya terbuat dari kaca tebal yang di_blur. _Sementara ditengah ruangan tampak sofa-sofa berwarna _maroon _yang tersusun rapih dengan sebuah lampu kristal menggantung diatasnya. Selain itu di dindingnya terdapat lukisan-lukisan sebagai penghias.

Aku berdecak kagum untuk sekian kalinya. Sementara Okaasan yang menangkap ekspresiku malah membalas dengan senyum lebar sebelum kembali menarikku keruangan selanjutnya—ruang keluarga, mungkin?

Tampaknya ruangan itu lantainya sedikit lebih tinggi dibandingkan ruang tamu sehingga kami perlu menaiki sekitar tiga buah anak tangga. Ruangan yang satu ini tampak lebih besar dibanding ruang tamu tadi dengan berbagai barang-barang mewah dan juga sebuah akuarium berukuran sangat besar. Aku dengan antusias mendekati akuarium berisi puluhan ikan didalamnya serta tanaman air yang membuatnya semakin indah.

Selain itu, terdapat ruangan lainnya disebalah kiri yang aku asumsikan sebagai dapur ataupun ruangan makan. Dan juga, ada sebuah tangga disamping akuarium.

"_Nee, _kamarmu dan Sei-chan ada diatas, loh. Beserta kamar lainnya." Okaasan tampak memberikan kedipan aneh dengan maksud tersirat didalamnya. "_S-sou..ka."_

"Tentunya aku tidak lupa dengan Grand Piano untukmu. Permainan pianomu sangat bagus, menantuku tersayang," lanjutnya jujur disertai tatapan berbinar. Sontak saja membuatku tersipu. "Darimana kau mempelajarinya? Siapa yang mengajarkanmu?"

H-heh?

Aku balik menatap Okaasan dengan tatapan kosong. Yang mengajarkanku…yah?

"Itu… Mama. Mama yang mengajariku bermain piano."

Wanita bersurai merah itu tertegun ditempatnya. Ah, apa perubahan ekspresiku secepat itu dapat dibacanya, yah? Dibanding membuatnya terdiam tanpa kata-kata seperti itu, aku berusaha tersenyum sembari melanjutkan kata-kataku. "Mama dulu adalah salah satu pemain piano yang bekerja disebuah kafe. Aku sering menemani Mama bekerja. Bahkan kalau Mama tidak bisa datang, aku yang menggantikannya. Tapi, semenjak kejadian itu, ia tidak bisa lagi melanjutkan pekerjaan yang sangat disukainya itu."

Tiba-tiba aku merasa seseorang merengkuhku dengan hangat kepelukannya. Sontak saja aku terkaget begitu menyadari Okaasan mulai mengelus rambutku dengan sayang. "Tenang saja, Mama-mu pasti akan sembuh, kok. Dan sekarang aku juga adalah 'Mama'mu. Jadi, jangan sungkan-sungkan. Aku akan ada disana setiap kali kau membutuhkanku." Meski tak dapat melihatnya, aku bisa menebak wanita itu tengah tersenyum sekarang. Kehangatan yang dialirkan melalui pelukan singkat nan bermakna itu membuat dadaku yang mulanya terasa dirantai kesedihan mendalam, perlahan terbebas. Aku membalas pelukan wanita itu. Kemudian membisikkan sesuatu padanya. "_Arigatou, Okaasan."_

Wanita itu merenggangkan pelukannya lalu beralih menatap mataku dalam-dalam. "_Demo, _rumah ini masih belum bisa kau dan Sei-chan pakai. Halaman belakangnya masih belum selesai," ujarnya disertai senyuman yang terasa miris menurutku. Aku menggeleng cepat-cepat. "Tak apa, kok! Aku juga masih mau tinggal bersama Okaasan dan Otoosan," jawabku jujur. Ah, tinggal berdua saja dengan pria itu sementara sejak pagi tadi kami sama sekali tak berbicara apapun rasanya pasti akan sangat canggung.

Aku melirik Seijuurou-kun yang berdiri tak jauh dari kami masih dengan pose seperti tadi. Aku menghela nafas pelan. Mungkin memang sebaiknya kami membiasakan diri dengan eksitensi masing-masing disekitar satu sama lain. Atau malah nantinya rumah ini hanya akan jadi pajangan tanpa tanda-tanda kehidupan berarti didalamnya.

Mendengar pernyataanku, binar dimata Okaasan melembut. "Ah, sepertinya aku tidak salah menyetujuimu sebagai menantuku. Kata-katamu tadi menyentuhku, khu~!" Astaga, kalau melihat wanita dihadapanku dengan ekspresi ini saat pertama kali bertemu, pastilah aku tidak akan percaya kalau dia adalah ibu dari pria dengan ekspresi paling mengerikan—sekaligus paling menawan—dalam hidupku.

Okaasan bergelanyut manja dilenganku. Entah kemana hilangnya aura tegas, elegan dan sangat berwibawa yang biasa dikeluarkannya. Aku terkekeh pelan. Sama sekali tak menyangka Nyonya Akashi bisa jadi seperti ini.

"Oh ya, bagaimana kalau kita mengunjungi Mama-mu? Okaasan ingin sekali melihat rupanya. Pasti sama cantiknya denganmu." Aku mengerjap beberapa kali. Ah memang, sudah tiga hari ini aku tidak bertemu Papa dan Mama. Cepat-cepat aku menggangguk antusias. Wanita tadi beralih menggaet lengan putra tercintanya.

"Ayo, kita akan menemui mertuamu, Sei-chan. Perbaiki rambutmu itu. Jangan buat mertuamu menyesal melihat putrinya akan menghabiskan hidupnya bersama lelaki yang berantakan." Dan baik aku maupun Okaasan hanya tertawa pelan melihat raut wajah Seijuurou-kun yang perlahan cemberut sambil memperbaiki rambutnya yang sebenarnya sama sekali tidak berantakan.

.

.

Rumah sakit itu sangat jauh lebih besar dari apa yang aku ingat sebelumnya. Oh, sepertinya mereka memindahkan Mama ke rumah sakit lainnya.

Mengetahui kedatangan kami, Papa terlihat berdiri diruang tunggu dekat pintu masuk untuk menyambut kami. "Terima kasih sudah mau datang menjenguk, Natsumi-san, Seijuurou-kun." Papa langsung datang mendekati kami yang baru saja masuk dan menepuk pelan kepalaku sembari membungkuk sedikit kepada Okaasan dan Seijuurou-kun. Papa, Okaasan dan Otoosan tampaknya sudah saling mengenal dan berteman dekat sebelumnya. Meskipun biar kutebak, Mama dan Okaasan belum pernah bertemu secara langsung.

"Ah, ini bukan apa-apa. Memang seharusnya bukan kalau saya datang untuk menjenguk besan?" ujar Okaasan—ralat, Akashi Natsumi dengan senyum merekah. Papa dan Okaasan mulai berbincang akrab sembari berjalan menuju ruangan tempat Mama dirawat. Sementara aku dan Seijuurou-kun mengekor dibelakang. Sama-sama diam seribu bahasa.

Papa kemudian berhenti didepan sebuah lift dan menekan lantai yang dituju. Kami menunggu hingga akhirnya lift itu berhenti dilantai lima. Begitu keluar dari lift, kami langsung menuju sebuah ruangan berlabelkan angka 311.

Cklek.

Pintu itu dibuka perlahan. Menampakkan sebuah ruangan sangat besar yang terbagi dua oleh sebuah sekat yang terbuat dari kaca yang di_blur _dan dihubungkan dengan pintu otomatis yang sama-sama terbuat dari kaca_. _Di ruangan pertama terdapat sofa dan meja serta barang-barang lainnya yang ditata sedemikian rupa hingga terkesan nyaman dan enak dilihat. Barulah diruang kedua terdapat sebuah ranjang yang diatasnya tampak siluet seseorang tertidur pulas dengan berbagai alat medis disekelilingnya. Tirai yang berada tepat disamping ranjang itu terbuka sedikit. Membuat siluet tersebut tampak seperti diterpa sinar matahari sore.

Papa memberi isyarat pada kami untuk masuk. Ruangan ini dilapisi karpet tebal berwarna biru tua. Aku dengan cepat berjalan mendekati Mama. Wajahnya tampak damai dengan kelopak mata yang tertutup rapat. Sebuah alat pembantu pernafasan juga tampak menghiasi wajahnya. Selang infus melekat dibeberapa bagian tubuhnya yang mulai kurus dan memucat. Tapi, seakan tak tertandingi, parasnya masih terlihat memukau dimataku.

Aku menggenggam tangannya yang terasa dingin begitu menyentuh kulitku. "_Tadaima, _Mama," gumamku. Wanita yang terbaring dihadapanku bergeming. Wajahnya masih menampakkan raut yang sama. Datar tanpa ekspresi namun terasa damai disaat bersamaan. Bibirnya tak sedikitpun bergerak membalas sapaanku seperti beberapa bulan yang lalu. Aku berusaha menyunggingkan senyum tipis begitu merasakan tangan kekar Papa memegang pundakku sekilas.

"Mama, maafkan aku karena baru datang lagi. _Demo, _aku tidak datang sendiri, loh. Hari ini ada Okaasan dan Seijuurou-kun yang menemaniku." Aku melirik kearah Okaasan dan Seijuurou-kun secara bergantian sambil tetap mengenggam tangan Mama erat. Seolah jika aku melepasnya, Mama akan menghilang entah kemana.

Okaasan berjalan mendekat beriringan dengan Seijuurou-kun lalu memberikan seulas senyum tulus. "Aku juga minta maaf baru datang sekarang lagi. Shichirou tidak sempat ikut karena ada urusan pekerjaan diluar kota. Selain itu, beberapa hari ini kami agak sibuk karena pernikahan anak kita," ucapnya pelan sambil melirik bergantian antara aku dan Seijuurou-kun. "Mereka sudah besar sekarang, yah? Bagaimana menurutmu? Maafkan kami karena tak meminta persetujuanmu sebelumnya. Tapi, aku berharap kalau kau mau menerima putraku ini sebagai menantumu. Akan kujamin dia menjaga putrimu dengan baik." Okaasan terkekeh pelan begitu menyadari perubahan ekspresiku. Melihat Mama yang masih tetap terdiam, ia memberi isyarat pada Seijuurou-kun untuk ikut memberi salam.

"Ini putraku. Namanya Akashi Seijuurou. Ku harap dia pantas untuk putrimu." Okaasan tersenyum lebar lalu menepuk puncak kepalaku. Membuatku sontak merona dan menundukkan kepala.

"_Yoroshiku, _Mama."

Satu kalimat pendek itu seolah langsung menohok hatiku. 'Mama' dia bilang?

Okaasan kemudian meletakkan bingkisan yang dibawanya ke meja disamping ranjang Mama. Setelah itu, ia segera berlalu menuju ruangan pertama bersama Seijuurou-kun dan Papa. Katanya ada sesuatu yang akan mereka bicarakan. Tapi, mereka sempat mengatakan kalau aku tidak perlu ikut kalau masih ingin 'berbincang' dengan Mama. Ah, tampaknya Okaasan dapat membaca pikiranku hanya dengan bertatap mata. Meskipun aku penasaran, aku yakin paling tidak Okaasan atau Papa akan menceritakannya padaku. Well, aku sama sekali tidak bermimpi Seijuurou-kun yang akan menceritakannya.

Aku menarik sebuah kursi kecil dan duduk tepat disamping ranjang Mama. Memperbaiki letak selimutnya, lalu kembali menatap wajahnya dalam diam.

Kejadian tragis itu tepat terjadi sehari sebelum ulang tahunku. Berdasarkan apa yang Papa katakan, Mama sedang dalam perjalanan kembali dari rumah Obaasan setelah diundang kesana untuk mengambil hadiah ulang tahunku. Obaasan akan pergi besoknya jadi ia meminta Mama untuk mengambil hadiahnya lebih cepat agar menjadi sebuah kejutan. Tapi, keren sekali. Bus yang ditumpangi Mama selama perjalanan pulang malah mengalami kecelakaan. Sungguh, hadiah ulang tahun paling buruk yang pernah aku terima sepanjang eksitensiku dimuka bumi.

Aku menggigit bibir bawahku sambil menunduk dalam-dalam begitu mengingat kejadian itu. Aku juga sangat berterima kasih pada tuhan karena Mama termasuk dari segelintir orang yang berhasil selamat dari kecelakaan itu meski harus koma selama kurang lebih enam bulan lamanya. Tapi, rasanya aku 'terlalu' cukup bersedih akan kejadian itu. Dan malah mengingat momen menyakitkan lainnya yang terjadi beberapa hari yang lalu. Sudah menjadi kebiasaanku untuk menceritakan apapun yang terjadi disekelilingku pada Mama. Tidak peduli kalau tubuhnya bergeming dan indranya tak mampu merangsang tiap kata dariku ataupun dirinya mengelus rambutku lembut seperti yang dilakukannya dulu, aku hanya ingin melakukannya. Itu saja. Karena setelah mengatakan semuanya didepan Mama, rasanya beban yang kusimpan perlahan berkurang.

Bibirku memaksakan sebuah senyum. "_Nee, _Mama. Aku sudah menjadi Nyonya Akashi yang baru sekarang. Apa kau senang, Mama?" Sama. Masih tak ada jawaban yang terdengar dari mulut tipis yang terkatup rapat itu. Tepat seperti yang aku duga, bukan? Menghela nafas sebentar, aku memutuskan untuk melanjutkan perkataanku sepelan mungkin.

"Mama. Apa aku sudah bertemu dengan 'pangeran' yang benar? Apa benar Akashi Seijuurou adalah pangeran untukku? Apa Mama masih ingat dengan apa yang aku katakan dulu? Tentang 'aku yang ingin hidup dengan pangeran impian bak dongeng' yang biasa Mama ceritakan? Juga tentang orang yang selalu membuatku terpesona?" Aku menunduk menatap kepalan tanganku. Rasanya penglihatanku mengabur karena air mata yang menumpuk.

"_Nee, _sama seperti yang Mama ceritakan, bukan? Pangeran bersurai merah ini sangatlah tampan. Wajahnya seolah terbingkai sempurna dan selalu berhasil menyelinap tanpa diundang ke alam mimpiku. Pangeran ini juga pandai berkuda dan selalu terlihat menakjubkan. Ia kemudian membawaku ke 'istana'nya yang megah. Istana yang nyaris persis seperti yang Mama katakan dulu." Kali ini, aku mengangkat kepalaku lalu kembali menggenggam tangan wanita itu dengan erat.

"Tapi.. sejujurnya pangeran ini tidak seperti apa yang aku harapkan sepenuhnya. Pangeran ini bukan 'ingin hidup bahagia selamanya' denganku. Pangeran ini 'terjebak selamanya' bersamaku."

Rasanya sesuatu yang hangat turun mengalir melalui kedua pipiku. Aku terisak pelan sambil memegangi dadaku. Sesak. Sangat sesak seperti aku tak dapat meraih udara disekitarku. Semuanya menjadi buram karena air mata yang tak kunjung berhenti.

"Meski begitu, bisakah aku egois sekali lagi? Bisakah aku tetap memilikinya meski itu artinya sama saja dengan menyiksa diriku? Ah, benar juga. Ini semuanya untuk menolong Mama dan Papa. Untuk membalas semua yang telah kalian lakukan untukku. Bukankah untuk mendapat kebahagiaan yang besar, harus mengorbankan sesuatu yang sama besarnya? Aku tidak yakin kalau ini akan sepadan, tapi, biarkan aku mengorbankan perasaanku. Perasaan yang sejak awal rasanya sudah tak berbentuk dan berakhir menjadi kepingan yang sewaktu-waktu dapat dibawa angin menjauh meninggalkan relung hatiku. Kalau begitu, bagaimana dengan kehidupanku? Aku akan mengorbankan kehidupanku selanjutnya untuk kehidupan yang Mama dan Papa berikan padaku dulu."

"Aku harap itu cukup."

.

Pria itu berdiri mematung ditempatnya. Lengannya masih betah terkepal didepan dada dengan posisi tubuhnya bersandar ditembok dibelakangnya. Kepalanya menengadah menatap langit-langit ruangan itu dengan berbagai ekspresi yang tercampur aduk. Ekspresi yang tak dapat dimaknai dalam kata-kata. Ekspresi yang bahkan dirinya sendiri tak mengerti maksudnya.

Ia baru saja kembali dengan membawa sekantung makanan yang niatnya akan diberikan pada gadis itu karena wanita bersurai serupa dengannya dan pria lainnya tengah sama-sama mendatangi sang dokter. Mereka tidak sempat singgah untuk makan sebentar tadi.

Tapi, begitu ia sampai tepat didepan sebuah pintu yang mengubungkan ruang pertama dan kedua, suara isakan menyapa indra pendengarannya. Cepat-cepat ia melangkah mundur sebelum pintu itu otomatis terbuka dan mengalihkan perhatian siapapun yang tengah terisak itu. Tanpa perlu mencari tahupun, sebenarnya otaknya dapat langsung menyimpulkan siapa orang itu.

Dan juga, karena ia tahu siapa orang itu, jadilah ia terdiam ditempatnya dan tidak menghiraukan bungkusan yang berada dihadapannya.

Bagus, untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, ia tidak tahu apakah ia harus tetap diposisinya saat ini ataukah melakukan sesuatu yang 'sepertinya' akan berguna dan mengacuhkan logikanya?

Sungguh, Akashi Seijuurou tidak tahu apa yang akan atau harus dilakukannya.

.

.

Aku kaget bukan main. Mendapati Seijuurou-kun dengan ekspresi yang tak terbaca tengah berdiri memunggungi ruangan yang barusan aku keluar, benar-benar membuatku membeku ditempat. Selain itu, aku tak menemukan Okaasan dan Papa disana. Kemana mereka?

"Kalau Okaasan dan Papa-mu, mereka sedang pergi menemui dokter. Sebentar lagi akan kembali," ujarnya dengan nada datar dan dingin. Tersentak? Tentu saja. Aku mulai curiga pria ini dapat membaca pikiran orang lain. Tapi, ia mengatakan hal itu masih dengan tatapannya yang terpaku pada entah apa yang ada lurus didepannya. Dan jelas sekali itu bukan aku—soalnya, aku tengah berdiri tepat disamping kirinya, didepan sang pintu transparan.

"B-begitu, ya." Aku mencoba bersuara susah payah. Tenggorokanku terasa berat dan suaraku agak parau akibat isakan tadi. "B-bagaimana dengan Seijuurou-kun? Apa yang Seijuurou-kun lakukan disini?" Seijuurou-kun langsung memutar kepalanya menghadapku. Membuat pandangan kami saling berbalas dan hal itu membuatku menciut. Cepat-cepat aku mengalihkan tatapanku.

Sungguh, itu refleks. Mulutku seolah mengutarakan semua yang ingin aku ucapkan. Dan tidak semua kata 'ingin' dapat menjadi kata 'harus'. Ah, rasanya aku perlu menjedukkan kepalaku ke tembok atau semacamnya.

"Kenapa menangis?"

**Deg.**

Kali ini aku menatap sepasang iris heterokromnya dengan mata yang membulat sempurna. Sebegitu jelasnya, kah?

Ia kini berjalan mendekatiku yang terpaku ditempat dengan bibir yang terkatup rapat. Tak berniat mengucapkan sepatah katapun untuk membalas pertanyaannya tadi saking kagetnya. Setelah jarak yang memisahkan kami tinggal satu langkah, pria itu lalu berhenti kemudian menunduk sedikit lalu mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh pipiku. Mengusap jejak air matanya tersisa disana meski dengan wajah yang terlihat _emotionless _seperti biasanya.

Aku tersentak dan tubuhku seolah tak dapat bergerak akibat perlakuannya barusan. Aku tidak sedang mengkhayal, bukan? Akashi Seijuurou benar-benar berdiri dihadapanku sekarang, bukan? Aku tidak tahu apa aku perlu tersenyum lebar melihatnya melakukan hal ini ataukah lanjut menangis semakin kencang. Sungguh, aku ingin sekali memeluk tubuhnya dan merasakan kehangatan disana. Tapi entah kenapa, tampak seperti sebuah dinding transparan yang membatasi gerakanku. Hanya uluran tangannya yang berhasil menembus dinding itu dan itu benar-benar membuat jantungku berdegup kencang.

"Jangan menangis lagi.

Ini perintah dan aku tak suka penolakan."

.

Demi benda apapun yang bertebaran dimuka bumi, Akashi tidak menyangka dirinya akan benar-benar mengatakan hal itu. Ia menatap lekat-lekat sepasang iris yang menatapnya penuh kekagetan itu. Mereka bertatapan untuk beberapa lama.

Akashi tak akan berbohong pada dirinya sendiri. Ini kali kedua ia melihat gadis itu menangis dan sesuatu didadanya terasa sesak seiring tiap isakan yang keluar dari bibir tipis dihadapannya. Katakanlah dia pria dengan bakat diberbagai bidang, katakanlah dia memiliki kejeniusan luar biasa, tapi, sungguh ia tidak pernah mengerti akan maksud dari perasaannya sendiri. Apalagi ketika berurusan dengan gadis yang satu ini.

Seolah logikanya dibuat jungkir balik dan semua teori yang dipelajarinya bagaikan tumpukan kosong tak berguna. Begitu ia menyimpulkan sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan gadis itu, hati kecilnya seolah menampar dirinya sendiri.

Sial. Ia tidak suka hal itu. Sangat tidak menyukainya. Tapi, semakin ia tidak menyukainya, semakin ia terjebak lebih dalam di kebingungannya sendiri.

Mengacuhkan kepalanya yang seolah berdebat, ia kemudian menyambar bungkusan yang tadi ia letakkan diatas meja lalu memberikannya pada gadis itu. "Ini dari Okaasan. Makanlah."

.

.

Aku mengerjapkan mataku beberapa kali untuk membiasakannya dengan sinar teramat terang yang bersumber dari sesuatu dibalik jendela kaca yang tirainya sengaja dibuka itu. Selesai dengan itu, aku menengadahkan kepalaku lalu menangkap sosok yang tengah terbaring dihadapanku. Aku bergumam pelan, "_Ohayou, _Mama," disertai senyuman tipis.

Lagi, sosok itu bergeming. Sementara aku merasakan sesuatu membalut tubuhku. Sebuah selimut putih yang kemudian aku lepaskan perlahan. Ah, sepertinya aku tertidur dengan posisi tangan yang terlipat diatas kasur Mama dijadikan bantal dan tengah terduduk dikursi kemarin. Aku bisa menebak kalau Papa yang memberikanku selimut tadi.

Begitu teringat Papa, aku kemudian mengalihkan pandangan menjadi menyusuri keseluruhan ruangan sembari merutuki diri sendiri yang terlelap dengan model seperti itu. Rasanya tubuhku mulai mati rasa sementara aku sama sekali tidak menangkap sosok yang dapat aku simpulkan sebagai 'Papa'. Ng, kemana dia? Apa mungkin sedang keluar?

Setelah yakin telah benar-benar memeriksa kedua ruangan dan masih saja tidak menemukan Papa, aku menghela nafas dan beralih menuju kamar mandi yang tersedia ditempat itu. Mencuci muka sebentar sambil menatap pantulan diriku dikaca yang tersedia.

Wajah yang tampak kusut dengan kantung mata berlebihan dan juga rambut yang agak acak-acakan—entah kenapa. Efek dari tidur larut setelah bercerita panjang lebar tentang pesta pernikahan itu, mungkin? Aku menggeleng cepat lalu kembali merapihkan diri. Dan sialnya lagi, aku malah teringat sosok bersurai merah dan kelakuan serta perkataan anehnya kemarin.

Tadi malam, aku meminta izin pada Okaasan untuk menginap dirumah sakit dengan alasan ingin menemani Mama lebih lama karena sempat tiga hari tak menjenguknya. Tentu saja Okaasan menyetujuinya disertai senyum lembut dan sebaris kalimat yang mengatakan kalau lain kali ia akan datang lagi menjenguk beserta Otoosan.

Tapi, sungguh, yang membuat jantungku berniat berhenti saat itu juga dan melompat keluar dari rongganya hanya untuk menyembunyikan debarannya yang menggila adalah kalimat yang dibisikkan oleh Akashi Seijuurou. Dan sampai sekarang jantungku masih berdebar tidak karuan dengan wajah memanas begitu mengingat kalimat-kalimat itu.

—"Aku tidak suka mengulang perkataanku dan tentunya tidak akan bisa memastikan apakah kau benar-benar melakukan apa yang aku perintahkan. Tapi, kali ini kau adalah _pengecualian. _Aku tidak akan mau mendapatimu menangis seperti itu lagi. Karena entah kenapa, aku merasa tangisanmu itu menyiksaku dan seolah terjadi karena ulahku. Aku minta maaf."

Akashi Seijuurou meminta maaf? Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Apa telingaku berfungsi tidak normal sehingga menyimpulkan kalau kalimat itu yang keluar dari bibirnya? Tuhan, aku tidak sedang dipermainkan, bukan?

Ah, sial. Dari awal pria itu benar-benar bisa membuatku frustasi bak orang yang telah kehilangan akal sehatnya sekaligus membuatku terbang keangkasa tak berbatas. Cepat-cepat saja aku menyipratkan air dingin yang mengalir dari keran itu, berharap hal itu bisa menghentikanku memikirkan pria itu.

Jam dinding menunjukkan pukul setengah sembilan pagi begitu aku selesai. Dan seketika itu juga, ponsel yang seingatku diletakkan dimeja kecil tepat disamping ranjang Mama berbunyi beberapa kali secara singkat, lalu berhenti. Segera saja aku mengambil benda kecil itu dan melihat ada sebuah pesan yang masuk disana.

Pesan itu berasal dari Papa dan mengatakan bahwa aku perlu turun kelantai satu untuk menemuinya dihalaman belakang rumah sakit kalau ingin mendapatkan makanan. Aku menghela nafas sebentar lalu berpamitan pada Mama bahwa aku hanya akan pergi sebentar saja.

Dengan segera, aku keluar dari ruangan itu lalu menghampiri lift hingga sampai kelantai satu. Setelah itu, lanjut berjalan menuju tempat yang dikatakan Papa.

Saat itu, aku baru sadar kalau halaman belakang rumah sakit ini cukup luas dan dipenuhi beberapa tumbuhan sehingga aku bisa menyebutnya sebagai 'taman'. Ah, rumah sakit dengan level atas memang berbeda.

Namun, kemudian langkahku terhenti begitu kakiku terasa seperti ada sesuatu yang menubruknya. Aku menunduk dan mendapati seekor anjing _alaskan malmute _tampak berlutut dilantai sehabis menabrakku. Dengan cepat, aku berjongkok dan menatap anjing imut itu dengan tatapan berbinar.

"_Kawaii, naa~!" _ucapku spontan lalu mengelus kepala anjing itu dengan lembut. Lalu, detik setelahnya aku mendengar suara langkah cepat yang kemudian berhenti tepat dihadapanku. Aku mendongak dan mendapati seorang pria dengan hoodie berwarna putih hitam tengah terengah-engah karena tampaknya ia habis berlari.

Aku memiringkan kepalaku. Menunggu reaksi selanjutnya dari pria itu.

"_Summimasen. _Anjing itu adalah milikku," suara bernada datar yang kental namun tetap menyiratkan arti dari kata 'maaf' itu menyapa indra pendengaranku. Dan pria itu mengangkat wajahnya sehingga mataku dapat menangkap iris biru cerahnya.

Seketika itu juga, tubuhku langsung terasa kaku dan tak bisa digerakkan. Seolah waktu berhenti disaat itu lalu sukses membuat bola mataku melebar antara kaget dan tak percaya dengan apa yang disajikan dihadapanku. Aku benar-benar berharap tengah berada dalam mimpi ataupun delusi atau apapun itu asalkan bukan sesuatu bernamakan 'kenyataan'. Mulutku yang awalnya terkatup rapat, kini terbuka sedikit secara perlahan seolah hendak mengucapkan sesuatu namun lidahku malah terasa kaku. Seolah kata yang siap keluar terhalang sesuatu yang kasat mata.

Aku mengerjap beberapa kali. Satu kali. Dua kali. Dan yang ketiga kalinya aku kemudian menangkap sosok itu tersenyum tipis. Senyuman yang sempat membuat waktu-waktuku yang suram perlahan dipenuhi kehangatan yang menenangkan. Setengah mati aku menahan diri untuk tidak menghambur dan memeluk sosok itu erat-erat. Sosok yang kupikir telah 'mati' ditelan waktu.

Butuh waktu beberapa detik hingga akhirnya suaraku kembali. Aku membalas senyumannya.

"_Ohisashiburi, _Kuroko Tetsuya-kun."

—Ng, Tetsuya-kun?

Aku benar, bukan?

.

.

**Chapter 02 : end. **

**Continued in the next chap.**

**Chapter 03, Double Past.**

.

.

**A.N :**

**- Hallo readers-tachi *lambai-lambai* Lune telat apdet, yah? Bahasanya mulai aneh, yah? Ceritanya jadi gaje pangkat tiga, yah? Chapter ini jadi lebih pendek, yah? Oke, makasih. Lune tau kok. /pundung sambil nangis gaje/ Plis, salahin dunia nyata dan internet yang mulai jahat sama Lune. Dunia nyata emang sering sih. Tapi, ini… Internet-san, kita putus yuk. T_T /dilempar**

**- Dan juga, Lune mulai meragukan apakah fic ini ngga ada unsur hurtnya. Gomen deh. Belakangan ini Lune galau gegara abis UTS dan ehem yagitulah._.v Juga, Lune ga bakal naikin ratenya~! Berhubung Lune belom cukup umur XD /digeplak.**

**- Balesan review yang ngga log-in : (Yang log-in, silakan cek PM :D)**

**Uchiha Ayu-chan :** Iya emang kasian banget yak T-T /plak Ini udah apdet X3

**Chi-chan :** Hwaaa~! Makasih banget udah review lagi T^T #peyuk /dilempar. Iya, panggil Lune aja, gapapa kok X3 Aye, ayee~ Lune udah nyiapin AkaKuro loh, AkaFem!Kuro nyusul entar, monggo dibaca ~'-')~

Nyesek, kah? Lune bahkan ngerasa feel-nya ga dapet T-T gomen, gomen. Dan, nanti deh yaa. Jawaban atas perasaannya Sei-kun .

CHIII-CHAAAAN~ PLEASEEE BE MY BETA READEEER AAAAA/nak. Buat akun! Chi-chan mesti buat akun *^*)9 Lune tunggguuuuu~~! Makasih sekali lagi :'D Ditunggu review selanjutnyaa

**Kumi Usagi : **Yosh, salam kenal juga :3 Lain kali log-in yak~ /plak. Baguslah kalo feel-nya nyampe T^T Lune galau kalo sampe ga kerasa feel-nya. Tenang aja, happy end, kok. Upupupu~ /dibuang.

**Lilimizu : **Ini udah di apdet :D Moga suka~

- **Yosh, Minna~ Lune tunggu review selanjutnya :3 Makasih banget udah sempet baca, fav + follow, apalagi review. That's my spirit to keep continuing this fic :)**

**See ya in the next chap~**


End file.
